


[Podfic] Fever of Light

by greedy_dancer



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Download Available, F/F, Immortality, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Sexual Content, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: mytimehaspassed's story, read aloud (29 minutes).Yusuf, he says, as he kills him.Again.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 26
Kudos: 52





	[Podfic] Fever of Light

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fever of Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310596) by [mytimehaspassed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytimehaspassed/pseuds/mytimehaspassed). 



> Some podfic-specific content notes, because sometimes a story told hits differently than a story read: all character deaths discussed here are canon; there are mentions of voluntary deaths, fatal injuries and illnesses, vomiting and drug use. If you feel like I should add anything to these notes, please let me know!

  


### Details

    * **Length:** 0:28:49
    * **File size:** 19Mo



### Downloads/streaming

      * **MP3:**[Click here to stream or right-click to save](https://bit.ly/3fbf2h1)



### Additional credits

      * **Cover art:** greedy_dancer
      * **Hosted by:** Paraka
      * **Work skin adapted from:** Azdaema



### Feedback

I'd love to know if you listened! Leave kudos or a comment here, or:
  * Find me [on Tumblr](http://greedydancer.tumblr.com/)
  * Find me [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/greedydancer)
  * Email me at greedy.dancy@gmail.com



**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Old Guard podfic and I'm so excited to make more! 
> 
> If you listened, please let me know, it means the world and fuels me through editing the next project!


End file.
